A Series Of Poems
by Salvatore Shan NW
Summary: Like the title: a series of Inuyasha poems. Random characters. I was extremely bored one day. Some our quite long, others quite short. I hope the characters are easy to make out.
1. A Bunch Of Poems

**A Series Of Poems**

Am I out of my mind? Maybe. I was extremely bored in some lessons and started writing – as soon as pen hit paper this sparked off. I tried to do a poem for every character. There may be different styles. Hope you like.

Warning. Some of them are long – almost one-shot short stories. Some don't rhyme, but normally I do poems that don't rhyme. A variety of characters. Try and guess the meaning and who is meant to be saying them.

New Moon

New moon,  
Things look so different without an orb in the sky,  
There is no trace of amber within your dark eyes,  
And though you don't believe it,  
Your eyes declare its true,  
The reflection of your human side,  
Echoes in the blue.

Mayu's Plea

Save me, mummy!  
_Torched alive,_  
My hair's on fire!  
_Can't survive…_

I'm here in the cupboard!  
_Torched alive,  
_Right by the flames!  
_Can't survive…_

I didn't run away!  
_Torched alive,_  
I'm here – it's burning!  
_Can't survive…_

Everything's dark!  
_Torched alive,_  
Save me, mummy!  
_Can't… _survive_…_

Miroku's Symphony

Winter's coming,  
I look up and stare,  
Drifts of snow,  
Dancing in the air.

Pain in my hand,  
Distracts me from my dreams,  
I close my eyes,  
My heart's ripping at the seams.

_She's_ standing by,  
Watching my face,  
She grabs my hand,  
Full of grace.

I don't feel the urge,  
I won't annoy her today,  
When we can stand like this,  
For the rest of the day…

Shippo's Lullaby

Fast asleep,  
Nothing's wrong,  
In my dreams,  
You live on.  
Soft and _there_,  
You always will be,  
I'll miss you forever,  
But not when I sleep.  
I pretend there are others,  
A mother for me,  
You left me an orphan,  
With Kagome.

I'm growing up, fast,  
I'll prove it to you,  
One day I'll be bigger,  
Handsomer too.  
I'm glad I can beat up,  
That Inuyasha when,  
I dwarf him completely,  
I'll be laughing then.  
But Papa I miss you,  
So now I'll say goodnight,  
Goodbye for now, father,  
I'll make it all right.

Rotating Triangles

I don't love two…  
I love one…  
It's hard to imagine,  
We've come undone.

Imagine this:  
A cascading triangle,  
Flips back and forth to suit  
I love him…  
He loves me…  
He loves another…  
One, two, three.  
Three after me,  
Two after him,  
That's the way it is,  
Written in destiny.

Screaming For The End

Shut down and ignore,  
There is no pain that I feel,  
I close my eyes once again,  
To search for something real.  
My goal has been shattered,  
My heart has been broken,  
My confidence in tatters,  
Words left unspoken.

Where do I choose it to end?  
In blood and tears?  
The end of an age?  
Do I leave it alone and just ignore…  
Just sleep and pretend that it never happened…  
Driven to the edge… relationships forced…  
My friends wouldn't survive such a thing.

Friends… _me_? Friends?  
I belong here – with them, with _her_.  
Nothing can end – yet here I am,  
Screaming.

How can there be an end?  
When everything ends with death?  
When all I want is to belong and fit in somewhere,  
To be accepted for what I am.  
I don't want to lose her… I don't want to be lost to myself…

Screaming. I'm screaming for the end,  
Some don't want it to end,  
_I do._  
I want there to be a new beginning.  
I want the sun to rise on _me_ – on _my_ time,  
I want to be approved of for once.

A new life… just for me,  
Perfect as it should have been,  
All those years I've been mistreated and misjudged,  
But no more. Not with _her_.  
And I've decided already.  
Who do I belong to?  
My head can't decide but my eyes can…

Look. _There_.  
This isn't the end – this is my beginning.  
What do I decide? Do I stay the way I am?  
I look away. Yes. For _her_.  
Then there will _be_ no end. Not for us. Not for me.  
My time hasn't finished.  
So I'll scream. I'll scream for the end until the end is here,  
Until the beginning washes over me and I loop for eternity…  
Until the water cascades down my memories…  
Until I am someone new.

Scream. Let it go. Ignore.  
Hold on to one thing besides hope…  
I look up again.  
Dark hair. Chocolate eyes… _Perfection_.  
The green makes the excitement in her eyes _gleam_…  
Hold onto one thing.  
Never let it go.  
They may kill you and they may wound you but they can't take that away…  
They can't destroy it…  
They can't put an end to your–  
_Love_.

A Slowly Fading Memory

You can't contain it,  
You can't describe it,  
And like a zombie I live without living,  
Breathe without breathing.  
I'm not really there,  
Just an apparition – gliding through.

My thoughts are not my own,  
My body is a puppet,  
Harbouring evil – I know that.  
I'm incapable of _feeling_… of loving,  
I know.  
But that doesn't stop me thinking.

I see you.  
You look different.  
Innocent.  
I'm glad for you.  
But you shouldn't waste your love on me.  
I'm not who I was, however much I wish to be.

I see her.  
She's… everything I'm not,  
And I know. _You_ know _I_ know – and…  
And that makes it all right?  
I shouldn't be alive, yet I am.  
Fate is nothing.  
This isn't reality.  
I am a ghost – nothing more,  
I am dead, immobile, cold-blooded and ruthless.

Don't waste your time on me.  
When I see you I enter this craze,  
The state I cannot leave from half a century ago,  
I love you inside and the wounds are still burning,  
But no matter how hard I try, I can't get rid of this hatred.

Bury me inside of you as a distant memory,  
When I enter this bloodlust I have no thoughts of you,  
Just of a talon running my shoulder through.  
Remember this – I loved you once,  
But in this state you cannot see me,

Take this and note it as a slowly fading memory,  
Love her as much as you love me,  
Just as it should be.

Starry-Eyes, Darkened Skies

It's late,  
Nothing but the wind stirs the branches.  
I'm back, yet I say nothing – _do_ nothing.  
She's asleep… should I really savage her dreams?  
Turn.  
_No_. I shouldn't.  
An image of perfection,  
In a fictitious destination,  
Floating on clouds,  
In heaven's shroud.  
Ruining such a tranquillity would be a sin…

But since when do I care about that?  
Arguments in my head,  
_Wake her… she wants to see you…  
And why would she care to see me?_  
On and off, like a ball gliding to and fro –  
A torch swaying in the moonlight,  
A luminous baton being passed back and forth.  
Darkened skies – the moon is shadowed and hidden,  
I think of my brother… for a moment.  
Time thinking about _him_ is time wasted.

Turn.  
Asleep still,  
Jaken, beside her, snoring loudly.  
Crickets are chirping – the breeze is whistling.  
Typical night sounds.  
The stars are out,  
The sky is a highway of brilliant colours and flashing lights.  
Absorbing… striking… beau–

_Awake_. She's awake.  
I don't move.  
The humming of insects on the breeze,  
Her slow breathing as she blinks the sleep from her eyes,  
A snore then a whistle, then another deep breath,  
My heartbeat sounds in my ears.  
Facing her.  
Her eyes glint. Two eyes of chestnut brown,  
The stars are in her eyes.

I say nothing. I don't turn away,  
_She_ does nothing,  
She sits childishly,  
Then plays with her hair.  
No welcome is awarded me,  
No happiness is shown.  
I feel I've let her down.  
Yet she'll stay with me…  
Forever, she'll stay with me – I know that now.

I make one movement.  
A nod.  
She stands. Her eyes are bright – alive,  
Burning like a funeral pyre.  
She's walking over.  
I stiffen,  
Her silence is frightening, but I don't persuade her to speak,  
The quietness is drowning me out – detaching my thoughts,  
One… by… one…

A slightest touch of her hand on my own is enough,  
She's in my arms,  
Sliding down–  
Down. Down. Down to the ground.  
The earth is cold and slippery beneath me,  
Ignore.  
_I'm home.  
_She's here…  
That's all that matters.

"Sesshoumaru-sama. You came," she says softly,  
I hold her closer until her head is on my chest.  
Her thin body is tucked up close,  
Small and compact,  
She fits snugly at my side.  
The sky is darkening further more,  
The stars are saying farewell,  
We watch them together,  
Till they disappear from sight.  
I look into her wide eyes,  
For the briefest of moments.  
Awe-struck, breathing fast – she's happy.  
And I see in that moment,  
As Rin lets out a sigh,  
The stars haven't vanished,  
They're there in her eyes.


	2. If Only It Were So

Fan poem for Kagome and Inuyasha. Kagome's point of view. May be a _tiny_ bit out of character but I hope not. A little sad, Kagome's thinking about her feelings and whether Inuyasha feels the same. She's a bit misguided because she doesn't know what he's thinking… Review please!

If Only It Were So

Love is a word,  
But I see it in front of me,  
It cloaks me – envelopes me,  
I walk around shielded with affection.  
If only it were so.

Your name – it's a word,  
But I see you in front of me,  
You embrace me – envelope me,  
You lavish me with adoration.  
If only it were so.

You are love personified,  
When I think of love I think of you,  
Your face fills the blank canvas in my heart,  
When I pass you, my pulse beats faster,  
And when you pass me – yours does the same.  
If only it were so.

I cannot escape this walled prison that is my mind,  
I cannot jump into yours and read your thoughts,  
But I hope with all my beating heart,  
That you feel the same as I do,  
That you love me too.  
If only it were so.

Every time I look at you my heart swells,  
My pace slows down and so does time,  
As I catch your eyes,  
You open your mouth to speak,  
Each time – the same,  
I wonder what you begin to say,  
To tell me you love me?  
If only it were so.

Love is a person,  
Someone I hold for my own,  
One person in the world,  
That I wake everyday to see,  
And, secretly, in his mind,  
He holds the same thoughts as me,  
He waits for me on the other side.  
If only it were so.

I jump through time to see him,  
I jump back again to escape,  
To grasp my fleeting heart,  
Before he steals it away forever,  
Bitten once before – I know he's cautious,  
But surely there's room in his heart for me?  
If only it were so.

I lie awake at night to watch him,  
To me: he is so perfect,  
He is a wild creature – tamed,  
And as beautiful as an angel,  
Angered – he is himself,  
Relaxed – he is a god,  
One I wish to worship,  
One I pray to be with,  
Perhaps he wishes to be with me?  
If only it were so.

Now I must sleep,  
To see your face,  
And hold onto our memories for eternity,  
For soon in the future,  
We may be pulled apart,  
All communications may be savaged,  
And I may never see your face again,  
But I will hold onto the hope,  
The love I've gathered – collected from you,  
I will wait until the day I see you,  
And if it is heaven then let it be so,  
I will never let this love go,  
The only boy for me,  
I will see you every waking day.  
_If only it were so._


	3. Regret

Fan poem for Sesshoumaru. What if he wanted to change? What if he regretted everything he's ever done? May be a bit out of character – it's a different side to him. Review please!

Regret

How I long to be free,  
Free from this feeling that I must hate everything,  
Loathe everything in sight,  
Just to survive.

Why do people think they know me?  
Because they don't,  
Why is it that I feel so alone?  
This silence is eating me inside out.

My company is foolish,  
They're following a lie,  
I'm not who they think I am,  
I don't belong.

Inside, there's this goodness,  
It hasn't been discovered,  
Buried under all this disguise,  
Hidden – like it should be.

I want to change, but it's too late,  
No matter what I do – there's all this wrong,  
How can I pay back the things I've done?  
It would be a fool's errand.

Chasing away these emotions,  
Bitterness and self-hatred,  
After all the things I've been through,  
Here I am – yelling at myself.

I have no friends, and my only brother hates me,  
There is nothing about me,  
Nothing at all,  
That is right. Just a sea of wrong.

I wish that I could cry,  
But I can't,  
Not just because of what I am,  
But who I have become.

To cry would be a sin,  
To die here would be a mercy,  
To hurry on my life,  
I wish it would just end.

The thought of waiting around,  
For centuries on end,  
Erasing away my past as I go,  
Forgetting things I should not forget.

I'm all alone,  
In this cruel world,  
No one knows the true me,  
What left is there to do?

No amends could delete my evil,  
Nothing I amount to will be good enough,  
I've disobeyed my father,  
And will be forever chained.

To abandon someone so young,  
And insult him in every way,  
Ignoring the blood that ties us,  
And now I feel ashamed.

Only in hell can my sins be washed away,  
Can fire engulf me and rid me of my shame,  
I belong where evil lies,  
So I shall sleep with the dead tonight.

This is where I belong,  
Cold and motionless on a slab,  
No breathing for the dead,  
No living for the dead.

This empty shell,  
Hiding my true self,  
I am and always will be,  
A monster.


	4. Cold Here In Your Shadow

Cold Here In Your Shadow

It's cold here in your shadow,  
For once you take a turn,  
To see me wallowing in your presence,  
The tears in my eyes begin to burn.

This is not the first, nor is it the last,  
I'll follow you until the dawn,  
And from here I'll watch you forever,  
Feeling helpless, lost and forlorn.

You're beautiful, you're perfect,  
Yet you can't understand my mind,  
And all the while you're walking,  
I'm following behind.

Why did you ever keep me?  
I'm a burden at your side;  
You should never have resurrected me,  
The day that I died.

I wonder for the hundredth time,  
Why you keep me near,  
I'm just glad to belong here with you,  
With you I feel no fear.


	5. Death of an Angel

Death of an Angel

Once bitten  
Twice shy  
You'd have thought I would have learned  
But I opened my heart to you  
I let you in,  
This time  
I was sure  
A pretty thing like you  
Couldn't break it,  
But there is no weight on my back  
Where I used to carry you  
Across trouble waters,  
There is no light breathing  
At my side,  
No smiles.  
No laughter.  
I'm alone.  
You left me,  
All alone.  
Just like the rest...

I miss you.  
I'm dying but you're not coming for me  
I'm trapped in a world without you,  
The tears have dried on my face.  
This blood  
Is not  
My own  
It is yours...  
How cruel that you've abandoned me  
But I shall follow soon  
We cannot be apart  
Eternity is too soon  
To live a life without you  
I'd die before my time  
To follow you  
In your shadow  
And make you eternally mine.

You've gone yet you remain  
Mortality in my lap  
Yet your heart no longer beats  
And you no longer breathe,  
You were slain and stolen from me  
So my soul can never rest  
My suicide shall continue soon  
But for now  
Let us just rest.

Together as we sleep  
The pair who lost the will  
To live  
Without one another,  
Our hopes...  
Our dreams...  
To kill.


	6. To The Eclipse

**To The Eclipse**

A fansong for Inuyasha, the verses are Kagome speaking - the chorus is Inuyasha. I haven't thought up a tune. It's about Inuyasha - you know, when he goes full demon when he's insane and he can't control himself. The times when he murders loadsa people unintentionally

* * *

Death is all around  
The arrogance that is shown  
A blank face without words  
No prayer for the departed  
Cut away from the suffering  
By your own internal pain  
This sight shall never greet you  
If you close your eyes and say...

_(Chorus)_  
It was just a stage I went through  
Blind to all my memories  
The song that you once sang to me  
Was thrown towards the breeze  
And as the cry of anger  
Rings out from my lips  
My blood is scattered, empty  
Absorbed by the eclipse

Losing your soul to the moon  
As it fades, a new side shines  
Your eyes are no longer twins  
Of ruby flames and fury  
Cut away from the suffering  
By your own internal hate  
You ignore the endless silence  
When it all adds up to fate...

_(Chorus)_  
It was just a stage I went through  
Blind to all my memories  
The song that you once sang to me  
Was thrown towards the breeze  
And as the cry of anger  
Rings out from my lips  
My blood is scattered, empty  
Absorbed by the eclipse

You didn't mean to lose control  
It was just a stupid mistake  
Without the weapon of destruction  
Your life bled to the stake  
Your sanity was stolen  
And madness fed your course  
You murdered without intention  
By your own demonic force

_(Chorus)_  
It was just a stage I went through  
Blind to all my memories  
The song that you once sang to me  
Was thrown towards the breeze  
And as the cry of anger  
Rings out from my lips  
My blood is scattered, empty  
Absorbed by the eclipse...  
(Absorbed by the eclipse...)  
(Absorbed by the eclipse...)


End file.
